Combat
Between Tower and Unit Only ranged units may attack towers, and may also only attack tower adjacent to the lane it is in. Units always act before towers in a turn and begins by moving forward if possible. Moving and attacking is two separate actions which can be done independently from each other, however the movement is always done before attacking. Regardless of whether or not the unit was able to move it is still allowed to attack. The player who sent the unit chooses one of the adjacent towers to target and adds damage to that tower equal to the ranged unit's attack value. If the total damage to the tower is equal to or higher than its health the tower is instantly destroyed and removed from play. All towers still in play after the enemy unit's turn may then attack any unit in an adjacent lane. The tower owner selects what unit the tower targets and adds damage equal to the tower's attack value. If the unit's damage is equal to or higher than its health, the unit is instantly removed. Between Trap and Unit When a unit enters the space of a face-down trap card as part of their movement the card is instantly flipped. If the castle's owner does not have enough gold to pay for the trap card or chooses not to pay, the card has no effect and is removed from the lane, the unit may continue their turn unaffected. If the castle owner pays the price of the trap, its effect is instantly carried out onto all affected units. A unit who is killed by a trap is instantly removed before it has the chance of attacking. Between Unit and Barricades A unit may not move past a barricade until the barricade is destroyed. A unit may attack a barricade while adjacent to it, dealing the same damage to the barricade as it's attack value. A ranged unit may attack barricades from a distance. It should be noted that even ranged units are required to move forward if possible before attacking. A pillager is able to instantly destroy barricades both by attacking it and walking over it which means a barricade is never able to block a pillager's progress. Between Unit and Farm A unit instantly destroys farms by moving over the farm's square. The farm does not hinder the unit's movement in any way and the unit may still attack after destroying a farm. Ranged units may not attack farms from a distance. Between Unit and Health Pile When a unit enters the center of the castle it deals damage to the center castle equal to its own attack value and is removed. The defending player gives away the same number of cards as the damage taken to the attacking player. If the defending player's card pile is empty the player has lost and is eliminated from play. If two player's units reach the center of the castle in the same turn, the player dealing the most damage attacks first. In the unlikely event that two players reach the center of a castle on the same turn and there is only one card left, the attacking players decide who gets the card by a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors.